Love Hesitates
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a huntress named Carmen Hope Spencer while on a hunt. They save her, and they find out something about her family's history. Carmen takes an interest in Dean. Could she win his heart? Dean/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hesitates**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_Damn. I hate vampires, _I thought to myself. I was just standing outside the bastard's lair. He had turned three girls already, and tonight was his last meal. Luckily, he was still here, he hadn't left for his midnight snack...yet. I'd been tracking him for the past week, and have managed to stop him every time, but those three times. And tonight, I was gonna put an end to him, and his 'family'.

I got out of the car, and crept to the back door of the building. Taking a deep breath, I kicked in the door, and caught the eye of four bloodthirsty vampires. I took them on two at a time, but they were stronger than I'd thought. Every time I'd turn to one, another would do something to distract me. Finally, one of them hit me, and knocked me down. I rolled over onto my back, and tried to get up. One knelt down on my arm, and a second on my other arm, completely pinning me down.

"Dammit! Get off me, you bitch!" I spat in one of their faces. One stood over me, and grabbed me by the hair, pulling it tightly.

"She's feisty, she'll be good to add to our family!" they said, laughing. I struggled against their grasp, but I couldn't move. All of a sudden, a head flew off one of the vamps holding me down. I grabbed my sword, about two feet away, and sliced away one of the others. Once I was standing, there was still one last one, and it was all mine,

"Another one bites the dust!" I said, before delivering the final blow. The head lolled, and the body fell over. I looked around the room for the guy who'd saved me from that bloodsucker. I turned to see a guy in steel-toed work boots, jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue button-down shirt over it, and a brown leather jacket over that. He had a necklace with what looked like an Egyptian amulet hanging from it.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I looked into a pair of sparkling, green eyes and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," I said. I offered him my hand. "I'm Carmen, Carmen Spencer," I said. He took my hand.

"Winchester, Dean Winchester. And this," he said, pointing to the guy standing next to him, "is my brother, Sam," he added. My eyebrows rose, as I recalled the last name.

"Winchester, hmm. Interesting," I said, looking Dean up and down.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"I've heard of you, you're legendary," I told him.

"You said your last name is Spencer?" Sam asked me. I nodded, grinning.

"Talk about infamous," he said, his grin spreading wider across his face. I nodded.

"Huh?" Dean asked, confused.

"Dean, the Spencer family...the entire family are hunters. Goes all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials," he said. Dean looked at me, surprised.

"Your family history of hunters goes back to Salem, huh? Damn, and I thought our family was screwed," Dean said, chuckling. I laughed.

"Well, maybe a few of them feel that way, but not me. I love this life. Yea, it can be dangerous, but it beats sitting in a house all day every day not doing anything," I pointed out. Dean nodded in agreement.

"She's got us there," Dean said. I smiled at him.

"So, you must be a great hunter if you're here alone," Dean said, still grinning. I glanced sideways at him, smiling.

"Maybe I am," I said. "Are you the one who owns the '67 Chevy Impala?" I asked, curiously. He looked impressed.

"You know cars?" he asked.

"I'm a good huntress, but those aren't the only skills I possess. I also know music, mainly classic rock," I added. His eyebrows rose to that one, making me grin.

"Really? I guess we'll just have to see about that," he said, obviously liking what he was hearing.

"How bout a drink, Winchester? You can quiz me on my musical skills," I told him, winking.

"A beer does sound good right now. Sam?" he asked his younger brother. I looked over at him. Sam shook his head after a minute.

"No, you guys go ahead, thanks though," he replied, "it was nice meeting you..." he said, trying to remember my name.

"Carmen," I reminded him, "and it was nice meeting you, too, Sam," I said, and I turned to Dean. "Looks like it's just you and me, then. Meet me at the corner of Jefferson and 59th," I said, headed outside. They followed me out. Dean stopped when he saw my baby, the Boss.

"Whoa, awesome," he said, smiling. "It's no Impala, but this thing is sweet! Its a 1970 Mustang, right?" he asked.

"You're only half right. Its a 1970 Mustang Boss 302, 4942 cc's, V8, 290 horsepower _and_ torque. Horsepower at 5800 RPM, and torque at 4300 RPM," I told him. He looked at me, smiling.

"Impressive. I gotta say, I dig your style. Let's see if you know _my _baby," he said, and led me over to the Impala. He lifted the hood, and stood back to let me look.

"327 engine, four barrel, 275 horsepower, little TLC," I said. His smile had grown wider as I completed my examination. He looked at me, then at Sam, then back at me.

"You are amazing, and you really do know your stuff," he said. "I can't wait to test your music," he said, getting into the car. I started back towards my own car.

"Hey," he called, "I'll meet you there after I drop Sam off at the motel," he said, smiling at me. I walked up to his window.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Winchester," I said, dropping some flirtation into my voice.

He winked at me, and smiled, and drove away.

I climbed into my car, excitedly, and drove away towards downtown St. Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not Just Another Pretty Face**

"Let's start small," Dean said, as he ordered his beer. He thanked the waitress, and she walked away.

"AC:DC; What was their first album, and how were they formed?" he asked. I smiled.

"First album was High Voltage in 1975, and they formed in 1973**, **by brothers Marcus and Angus Young. You're gonna have to do better than that, Dean," I said, drinking my own beer. He chuckled, looking at me.

"Metallica," he said.

"Kill Em All, released in 1983. Band was formed in 1981 when drummer, Lars Ulrich, posted an ad that was answered by the vocalist, James Hetfield," I finished. He snapped his fingers, and laughed, making me laugh.

"Nicely done," he said, "Okay, let's take it deeper. Black Sabbath," he continued.

"English rock band, formed in Birmingham in 1968 by lead vocalist Ozzy Osbourne, Tony Lommy the guitarist, Geezer Butler the bass guitarist, and Bill Ward the drummer," I described, "first album was the Black Sabbath album, released in 1970," I concluded. Dean raised his bottle, and the glass clinked as mine collided with his.

"You passed, nice work," he complimented.

"This isn't just another pretty face," I said.

"Apparently not," he said, looking me in the eye.

"Here, I've got something for you," I said, and passed him a folded up piece of paper with my number inside. He looked at me, surprised. "I know you want it," I said, smiling at him. He nodded, agreeing with me. "Call me anytime," I told him.

"Thanks, here," he said, ripping the paper in half, and writing something on it. He passed it to me, and I realized it was his number. "Same goes for you," he said, looking me in the eye again. I stuck it in my pocket.

"Where you headed?" I asked, curiously. He shrugged.

"I don't know yet. We might head up to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We have a friend who lives up there, so..." he said. I nodded.

"Hey, thanks again for saving my life back there," I said.

"Oh, no problem. It was no trouble," he replied. His brows knitted together. "Why do you hunt alone? Kinda dangerous, don't you think?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. I nodded.

"I like an element of danger," I said, smirking. "And hunting alone is kinda my only option, since I'm an only child," I told him, "and it's my turn to take on the family legacy," I explained. He nodded.

"See, my family was dragged into this life like everyone else, but we've never been able to stop, especially since there's always something new to hunt and kill, you know what I mean?" I asked.

"Oh yea, I know exactly what you mean," he replied. He took another swig of his beer. I looked around the room, and spotted a pool table over Dean's shoulder.

"I got a game for you," I challenged him, not taking my eyes off the table. He followed my gaze, then looked back at me.

"Now you're talking my language," he said, getting up off the stool. He paid for the drinks, and offered me his hand. I took it, and hopped off the stool, and followed him to the tables.

"How much you wanna wager?" I asked him, fishing out my wallet.

"Two hundred to start with," he replied. I chuckled, and pulled out a hundred, laying it on top of his two hundred.

"Make it three," I said. We ended up playing six games, me winning four out of six. By the end of the sixth game, we were both exhausted. I looked at my watch.

"Dean, it's two in the morning. What do you wanna do?" I asked. His hands were on the edge of the table, and his head was bowed.

"I hate to do this, but I'm done. Girl, you've worn me out," he said, smiling. I laughed.

"I'm tired too. How about we turn in for the night?" I asked him.

"Sounds great, let's go," he said, laying his stick on the table. We walked out, and Dean stumbled a bit.

"You're not wasted, are you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, just exhausted," he replied, yawning.

"How far away is your motel?" I asked him, not sure if he could make it back to his brother.

"Uh, Parkway Hotel, about fifteen, twenty miles down that road," he said, pointing towards the highway. I sighed, and turned towards him. He tripped on a rock, and would've fallen had I not been there to catch him.

"There's no way you'll make it back there, not with how tired you are," I said. He stood up and looked at me, unconsciously wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked into his green eyes, and almost lost my train of thought.

"You should come with me, back to my place. Sleep there, and get back to your brother in the morning," I suggested. He nodded, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. He leaned in, his lips claiming mine, moving in sync with mine. They were soft against mine, and full of fresh desire. He pulled away, and looked at me.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, placing his lips back on mine, his molding perfectly with mine. He leaned back, and looked at me again.

"So, uh, I guess I'm following you to your place," he said, trying to stifle a grin. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Are you gonna be okay following me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Here's a word of advice," I said, "Roll down the windows, and crank up the stereo. We'll be there in no time, okay?" I informed him. He smiled, and nodded. He turned and walked towards the Impala. I couldn't help but check him out as he walked. _Possibly the finest gloots in all the land, _I thought to myself.

About ten minutes later, we pulled into the Chase Park Plaza parking lot. Dean pulled up right next to me.

"You were right about that stuff workin," he said, tiredly. I helped him out of the Impala. We walked into the room, and Dean collapsed onto the farthest bed, crossing his feet. I dug through my bag, looking for my sleepwear. I pulled it out, and turned to Dean. He looked at me, his eyes barely open.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yea, just glad to lay in a bed, its been a few days," he said. I knew it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep.

"Okay, well you get some rest. I've gotta change, then I'll be turning in myself," I told him. He nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed, untying his boots and taking off his overshirt. By the time he was finished, he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I could only imagine what was underneath, and it made my body temperature rise at the thought. I reluctantly walked into the bathroom, and changed. When I exited the bathroom, he was fast asleep in bed, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was definitely attractive. I climbed into the other bed, and turned over to face him. Finally, I let the darkness embrace me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Completely Involved**

"Mom? Mom, no, don't! Don't go in there!"

My eyes flew open, and I sat up, gasping, realizing it was only a bad dream. A bad memory that continued to haunt me, like it usually did. Dean was still asleep in the other bed, undisturbed by my rude awakening.

My mom was killed by a demon, a yellow-eyed demon. Not long after that, my older sister was also killed. She had been my best friend, took care of me when my dad didn't. It had been a different demon that killed my sister, but they were all the same to me. I had been two years old when my mother was murdered, and twelve years old when my sister was killed. After that, my dad grew more and more distant from me, until he left me altogether. I was raised by my uncle, Richard Spencer, and he taught me everything I needed to know to live this life. I barely knew my father, and after a while, I didn't want to.

"Mornin'," Dean said, bringing me back to the present. I smiled at him.

"Morning, sleepy head," I replied. He sat up and stretched, rolling his head around.

"I made coffee, if you want some," I said, smiling.

"Great, thanks," he replied, rubbing his eyes. He got up, and threw his jeans back on. He poured himself some coffee, then sat back down on the bed, reaching for his cellphone. He dialed his phone, and put it to his ear. I took out my laptop, and tried not to listen, failing miserably.

"Hey, Sam...I'm at Carmen's motel...no, I was too far from ours, and she offered...I can't just pick up and leave, Sam...I'm a professional...look, I'm gonna grab something to eat, if you want me to swing by and pick you up...done," he said, and closed the phone. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat with me...and Sam?" he asked me. I smiled.

"That sounds great. I'll get dressed," I replied. I saw his eyes sparkle, and he smiled.

"Great," he replied. I didn't know why, but suddenly, I was excited about this. I couldn't believe he had just asked me out. Pulling myself together, I got dressed and ready to go.

"You're a hunter, Carmen. No romance, whatsoever, not even with other hunters. It only leads to heartbreak for either or both of you," I told my reflection in the mirror. I knew it was the right way to go, but I couldn't help but feel saddened by it. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Dean sitting on the bed in deep thought. Was he thinking about the same thing I had been? I wondered.

"You ready?" I asked him, acting oblivious. He looked up at me.

"Yea, you?" he replied. I grabbed my bag, and made sure I had my room key and my phone, then nodded, grinning at him.

We climbed into Dean's Impala, and drove away, neither of us saying anything.

"So...I was thinking about that kiss last night," Dean said, without looking at me. "Um, I hope I didn't lead you on to anything," he said, looking over at me, then back at the road. "I...I'm not the commitment type of guy," he said. I chuckled at his attempt to let me down easy. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Dean, its okay. I understand, I totally get it. Romance isn't exactly the best thing for this life, anyway. It can be dangerous to get involved doing what we do," I said, looking at him. He nodded.

"But we can still be friends. I'm not saying we're strangers, or even enemies. You're a soldier, like me and Sam, and you have my number. You're ever in a jam, call me and I'll help you any way I can," he said. I chuckled.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling. We pulled up in front of Dean's motel room, and Dean honked the horn. A minute later, Sam came out, and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Sam, how's it going?" I asked from the back seat. He turned around, and grinned when he saw me.

"Hey, Carmen, I'm good. How are you? I didn't know you were back there," he said, shifting his glance from me to Dean, who looked at him innocently.

"I invited her to come get something to eat with us," he said.

"Its good to see you again, Carmen," Sam said, looking back at me.

"You, too, Sam," I responded, grinning.

We pulled into a small diner, and Dean turned off the engine. The waitress seated us in a booth, Dean sitting by me. She handed us our menus, and we ordered our drinks.

"So, Sam, where we headed?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Well, there's some demonic omens in southern Florida. I figured we'd head down there and see what's up," Sam replied.

"What kind of omens?" I asked. Sam looked at me, curiously.

"Lightning storms, the works," he replied.

"Really? Interesting," I said, grinning, looking down.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Need a hand? Who knows how many demons are down there, and I don't have anything to do," I said, looking between them. Dean looked at Sam, and they both shrugged.

"We could always use the extra help," Dean replied, trying to hide the grin on his face. "Welcome aboard," he added. I grinned.

"Thanks," I replied. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at Dean, knowing exactly what was on his brother's mind. Dean ignored his brother, and turned to me.

"So, do you wanna tag along with us, or do you wanna follow us? Either is fine, but its up to you," Dean said. I thought about it for a second. Following them was best all around, but a good majority of me wanted to ride with them, to be close to Dean.

"I'll ride with you. It'd be easier than taking two vehicles cross country," I told Dean. He nodded, and I noticed a small sparkle in his eye. I had a feeling we could be friends, he was really likeable. I knew I couldn't like him any more than that, but I could still be his friend, and that was fine with me...for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Road to Nowhere**

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"I am," I called from the backseat. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dean, you're always hungry," he said, teasingly. Dean scoffed, and his face turned red.

"I am not, what are you talking about?" he asked, winking at me in the mirror. He pulled into a parking lot of a small diner that looked like it belonged in the fifties. We walked in, and were seated at a table. We received our menus, and ordered our drinks. Dean was surprised when I ordered a Dr. Pepper instead of a beer.

"What? I get the occasional drink when I want one," I told him. He smiled, and raised his hands, defensively.

"I didn't say anything," he said. Sam snorted, and looked out the window.

"I'm in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger," I said to myself. I looked up, and both boys were looking at me with their eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked, curiously. Dean laughed before answering.

"That's like my favorite food, that and pie," Dean said, smiling.

"Sorry dude, I'm not a pie girl. And I wouldn't say bacon cheeseburgers are my favorite, but yea I'll eat one every now and then," I explained. " I do love cheesecake, though. New York style with the strawberry stuff...awesome," I said, still looking through the menu. I heard Sam laugh, and it made me laugh. The waitor came back, and we ordered our entrees.

"Do you guys ever stay in a town after a hunt?" I asked, curiously. Dean looked at Sam, then back at me.

"No, not that I can remember. Why?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, we're headed to Florida, aren't we? I say after our hunt, we hit a beach, and have fun. We may have to live an unnatural life, but we can still have natural fun," I said. Dean shrugged, and looked at his brother.

"I don't see why not," he said. Sam gave me a thoughtful look.

"How long til we get there?" I asked curiously. Sam yawned, and pulled out the map. He looked at his watch.

"We've been on the road for five hours; we still have a good four to four and a half hours to go," he replied. Dean looked over at me.

"Sam's our own personal GPS system," he commented. I snorted, and Sam smirked at his elder brother.

After we finished, Dean insisted on paying the bill, then we walked out to the Impala.

"Carmen, you wanna take shotgun for awhile? I'm gonna get some sleep," Sam offered.

"Yea, sure. Thanks, Sam," I said, jumping in the front seat with Dean. Dean backed out of the space, and drove away. We listened to music, and talked about our favorite bands.

"I love AC/DC's Back in Black! Its the most awesome song I know!" I told him.

"That's some good tunes, I like them, too," he replied, smiling. I smiled back,and looked out the window, running my fingers through my hair.

"Nice day, isn't it?" I asked. Dean looked around.

"Yea, yea it is," he replied. He looked at me, then sighed. "I've been wanting to ask you something," he said. I looked at him.

"You said everyone gets dragged into this life somehow, and I was just wondering..." he stopped, and looked out the window with a stern look on his face.

"What happened to me," I finished for him. He nodded. I sighed, and thought about how to start. He mistaked my silence for hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, shaking his head.

"No, its okay, really. Um, my mother was killed by a demon; mother and older sister. When I was two, a yellow-eyed demon killed my mom, and my sis-"

"Wait, wait, hold on," he replied, pulling the car over to the side of the road. He turned to me. "Your mother was killed by a demon with yellow eyes?" he asked me, his eyes wide with surprise. He woke Sam up, and told me to tell me what I'd just told him.

"My mom was killed by a demon with yellow eyes," I repeated, still confused. Sam's eyes grew wide, and he looked at Dean.

"Okay, you guys are making me nervous. Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Dean asked, getting out of the car. I took off my seat belt, and followed him to the front. He started pacing, and I watched, the confusion still etched on my face.

"Dean what's going on?" I asked, growing more nervous.

"Carmen, are you sure the demon who killed your mother had yellow eyes?" he asked.

"Yea, my uncle told me when I was ten, right after I started training to become a hunter," I responded. "Why, Dean? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Carmen, _my_ mother was killed by the same demon," he replied. My eyes grew wide, and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked him, shocked. He leaned against the hood of the Impala next to me. "Your mother was killed by the same son of a bitch that killed mine?" I asked him.

"Apparently. Wait, you said your older sister was also killed by a demon? Was it...?" he asked, looking over at me.

"No, my sister was killed by a different demon, one of the little ones if you know what I mean," I replied. "And she died when I was twelve; I was there for that one," I added. Dean nodded. "Is the demon dead?" I asked after a minute.

"Thankfully," Dean replied. I looked over at him.

"Its dead? Did you kill it?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I didn't do it alone, Sam helped along with some friends of ours," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"Your father didn't help you?" I asked him, thinking the infamous John Winchester would've wanted a piece of the bastard who took his wife away from him. Dean flinched, and bowed his head in sadness.

"What is it?"

"Our dad was killed by the demon as well," he said.

"Oh...my...god, Dean, I'm so sorry. I heard he was a great man. I would've liked to have met him. I'm sure he's very proud of you," I told him. Dean looked up at me, and smiled.

"Thanks for that," he said. I smiled at him. "What about your dad?" he asked. I frowned, and ungrudgingly turned away.

"He's not a factor in my life, Dean," I said, looking out at the horizon.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After my sister was killed, my dad took off, leaving me with my uncle. I haven't seen or heard from him in ten years. Although," I said.

"Although what?"

"The distance was there long before my sister's death; it started when my mom died, and just grew from there," I said, trying not to show the sadness I've been able to hide so well over the years.

"An absent father," Dean said as a statement. I nodded.

"Pretty much all my life," I said, turning my head away. A few tears escaped, but I was able to hold the others at bay. "I'm sorry, Dean," I said, my voice cracking. I wiped the tears away, my head still turned away from Dean's view. I felt Dean's hand on my back, rubbing it in a circular pattern.

"No, its okay. I know how you feel," he replied. With all the tears gone, I turned to face him. "Before my dad died, we were on a case to hunt down the damn thing. Before that, we uh...Sam and I were on our own mostly. Dad sent us on a couple hunting trips, but, besides that, we were on our own. We could never find him, and we could never get in touch him. He found us, and he could call us, but it was never a two way street. So yea, I know how it feels to have an absent father," Dean said, staring straight ahead. It was almost like he was in a trance. I chuckled, and Dean looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Its amazing how much we have in common, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yea, it is," he responded. I looked down, and then up at the sky. The wind blew, and I liked the peaceful feeling it gave me, and the way it blew through my hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Dean asked after a minute. I nodded.

"Yea, let's go," I responded, smiling at him.

We got back in the car, and Dean drove off down the winding road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Hesitates Chapter 5: The Miami Breeze**

** "**I am so glad we made it. That breeze feels great!" I said, excitedly. Sam laughed behind me, getting the last bag out of the car. I stretched my arms and neck muscles. Dean came outside, and took a deep breath, a small grin on his face.

"Let me guess, favorite boy band growing up...the Beach Boys," he teased. I laughed at his comment.

Our view was amazing; we had a beach front view, with a seawall and the ocean that spread openly in front of us. I turned to face him, since this place had been his choice of motel.

"Awesome choice, Winchester!" I told him, still feeling excited.

"Alright, we did come here on a job, you two," Sam told us, looking between me and his brother.

"You're so much fun, Sammy, you know that?" Dean asked him, and with that, he walked back into their motel room right next to mine. Our rooms were joined by a door, so I was right next to the boys. I had to admit it, it was nice to have a room all to myself.

Not knowing what to do, I laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on the joined door, and I sat up and scooted to the edge. Dean peeked in, and I looked at him, raising my eyebrows, smiling at him.

"Hey," he said, taking a small step forward, "you wanna go with me to check out the crime scene? Sam's gonna stay, and do some research on our unknown hell-bitch," he said.

"Sure, yea," I replied. I looked down at what I was wearing, and turned back to him. "Are we good like this, or are we dressing up?" I asked.

"I'm sure we're good like this," he said. I nodded, and grabbed my duffel. I stuffed a couple of things into it, and followed Dean out to the Impala.

"Dean, I gotta tell you, I love this car! This thing is amazing," I said, as I looked around the interior.

"Right?" he asked, looking at me. "We have a relationship, don't we baby?" he asked, rubbing the dashboard. He looked back at me, and smiled. "Sammy doesn't understand us," he said.

"I do, totally; this car is your baby, like mine was," I said, watching him, smiling. "So where is this crime scene, anyway?" I asked him. Dean pulled out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to me. I unfolded it to reveal an address. I looked up at Dean, and realized he hasn't looked at it yet.

"You memorized it, didn't you?" I asked, grinning. He nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

Now I know why the Winchesters were so infamous; they can take a random address and memorize it within minutes. My memory's not all that great, I would have to look at it repeatedly.

We pulled up in front of a small, white house that looked abandoned. I pulled out my gun and flashlight, and got out of the car. Dean led the way up the stairs, and to the front door. He looked around, and tried the doorknob. It was locked; the police must've locked it to keep people out of the house. Dean looked around again, and took out his lockpick. After a few seconds, he got the door unlocked and opened. He looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked, nodding. I nodded back, and followed him inside. Once inside, he pointed in the opposite direction that he was headed. "I'll meet you back here in forty-five minutes," he whispered. I nodded, and headed off in my direction. I walked around the living room, ready for anything. I caught a whiff of something like decay...and a hint of sulfur. I continued on my warpath, into the kitchen, and spotted three decaying bodies of three police guards. They must've been the guards to the house, hired to stop people from coming in. Walking further into the room, blocking the smell from entering my nose, I got close to the window sill. I ran my finger across the edge, and picked up a powdery substance: sulfur. Examining it closer, I could feel the dripping evil, the stink of demons all over it. I turned to go back to the front door to wait for Dean, when I came face to face with a demon. Just below my rib cage, I noticed a knife sticking out of my gut, blood surrounding it. I felt a white hot, seering pain, making me double over in pain. She clamped a hand over my mouth, so that I couldn't scream for Dean. I fought against the darkness, but I was losing the battle. My eyesight started to blur, and my knees grew weak and shaky. The demon laughed and stepped to the side as I fell to my knees.

"Goodnight, Carmen Spencer," was the last thing I heard before I was enveloped by the darkness.

**DEAN'S POV**

"Carmen...Carmen, where are you?" I whispered, tracing her path. I walked through the living room watching and listening for her. She was supposed to meet me at the front door half an hour ago, and she never showed, which tells me she either found something or something happened. I tightened my grip on my gun, hoping I'd find her soon. I walked into the kitchen, and found three dead police men on the floor. "Carmen, are you here somewhere?" I asked again. I noticed a puddle of blood, and then spotted Carmen, unconscious on the floor. "Carmen!" I yelled, running over to her. I turned her over, slowly, and noticed she'd been stabbed. "Dammit!" I cried out. I took off my jacket, and laid it over her. "Hang on, Carmen, just hold on!" I said. I pressed two fingers to her throat, and felt a faint pulse. I stood up, and started looking for something that would stop the bleeding long enough for me to get her to the hospital. I dug through drawers and cabinets, looking for dish towels and paper towels, anything I could use to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled at myself. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, telling me there was something behind me. My gun ready, I turned and aimed, but was thrown across the room, pinned to the wall.

"Oh Dean Winchester, its an honor to meet you," it said, the eyes turning pitch-black. The bastard grinned as it spoke.

"You're the one who stabbed Carmen," I spat, looking from the demon to Carmen, and back to the demon. She took a knife out from behind her, the end of it still covered in her blood. "If she dies, you die," I swore, looking at Carmen again.

"Really? What are you gonna do, tough guy, you can't even pick your head up!" the demon-bitch said, smirking.

"Oh, I'll find a way, I can assure you of that," I spat. I had to find a way to get out of here, and get Carmen to the hospital, before it was too late. _Just hang on, Carmen, just a little bit longer, _I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Hesitates Chapter 6: I Hate Hospitals**

"Help! Please! I need a doctor!" I yelled, running through the emergency room, carrying Carmen in my arms.

Three nurses hurriedly rushed a gurney to me, and I laid her down on it, gently. While they wheeled her away, one doctor was still standing there, trying to get my attention.

"What happened? Sir, I need you to tell me what happened," the nurse repeatedly asked me.

"She was stabbed," I responded, worried and tired.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Carmen Spencer," I responded.

"Okay, if you'll wait in the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you," she responded, and walked away. I walked into the waiting room, but didn't sit down. I took out my cell phone, and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey, how's it going, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, hey, listen...Carmen was stabbed, and we're at the hospital," I told him.

"Oh my god, well, will she be alright?" he asked, alertness in his voice.

"I'm not sure, the doctor hasn't come in yet, but it didn't look good, Sammy," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "She lost a lot of blood," I added.

"Okay, um, what hospital are you at?" he asked. I could hear shuffling in the background.

"Mercy Hospital," I told him, looking around for doctors.

"Okay, I'll catch a cab, and I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, and hung up. I closed the phone, and took a seat close to the door.

~AN HOUR LATER~

"Dammit! It's been an hour, and they still haven't come out yet," I growled, impatiently. Sam sat in a chair, while I paced back and forth.

"Dean, she'll be okay," Sam said in a calm voice. I sat down and looked at him.

"Sam, if I had been with her, this wouldn't have happened! We shouldn't have split up," I told him.

"Dean, she's a hunter, too. She knows the risks, and more than that, she knows what she's doing. This isn't your fault," he said. Just then, a doctor approached the waiting room.

"Carmen Spencer?" he asked. I stood up, and went to him.

"What's up, doc? Will she be okay?" I asked him, the worry obvious in my voice.

"Relation to the patient?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, Dean Winchester," I replied, thinking it was truth enough.

"Well, she has major blood loss, and a broken rib. We'll need to keep her overnight for a blood transfusion, which could take up to three hours. Mr. Winchester, her situation is severe. You saved her life by bringing her in as quick as you did," he said.

"So she'll survive?" I asked him.

"She'll be very weak, and need a lot of rest while she's here, but she'll survive," he said, a small grin on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief, and grinned.

"Thanks, Doc. Um, can we see her?" I asked him.

"She's resting right now, but you can wait in her room for her to wake up," he said. I nodded, and thanked him again. He nodded, and walked away.

We walked into her room, carefully. I sat in the chair next to the bed, and Sam on the couch in front of it. Carmen was hooked up to an IV machine, and others I couldn't name. Her heartbeat was a steady beep. Every now and then, I got up and wandered around the room. Sam sighed, and looked around.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, you want any, Dean?" he whispered to me. I nodded, yawning. Sam walked out of the room, and I sat up to the side of the bed where Carmen lay.

"Hey, Carmen. You did good hanging on, I'm proud of you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone," I apologized, taking her hand into mine. Carmen's head turned, and her hand moved. My eyes grew wide as I looked at her, waiting for another movement. She grunted, and moved her arm this time. I let go of her hand, and ran to the door, yelling for a doctor. Within seconds, I saw two nurses running in my direction. They ran in, and I stood in the back out of the way. They examined her closely, asking her questions like how many fingers, and all that crap. After a minute, they walked out, and she was laying there, looking at the ceiling. I took a step forward.

"Carmen?" I called. She looked up, and there was a spark in her eyes, and this grin spread across her face, like I was the person she wanted to see.

~CARMEN'S POV~

"Hey, stranger, always nice to see a friendly face after getting stabbed," I said. He walked up, and embraced me in a tight bear hug, burying his face in my shoulder. I embraced him back, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, there was this pain down by where my ribs were.

"Oww," I squeaked, and Dean backed off.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just glad you're awake," he replied, looking me in the eye. He sat down in the chair next to me, and took my hand in his. "How ya feeling?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Like I got stabbed in the gut by a demon bitch. By the way, did you..." I asked, trailing off.

"Kill her? Yes I did, after she talked my ear off for a couple minutes. After that, I was able to get the jump on her," he said.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked him, dying to know.

"The doc said you have to stay overnight for a blood transfusion, and that you'll be resting a lot while you're here, so..." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dean, what is it?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have split up back at that crime scene," he said. I frowned, able to see how much me ending up here had affected him.

"Dean, no, it's okay...we're hunters, this is a risk we both take everyday," I said. He nodded, but it didn't erase the sadness from his eyes. I maneuvered my hand to where I was holding his.

"Hey, I'm gonna be okay," I said, softly. He looked at me, and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're awfully perky for someone stuck in a hospital bed for twenty-four hours," he said, stifling a laugh. I shrugged.

"I'm not gonna let it get me down. And I like the company," I said, looking at him from under my lashes. The smile grew bigger.

"Oh, you do?" he asked, making me laugh. He looked up at me for a minute, then stroked my face. He slowly moved in closer, I could feel his breath on me. His lips claimed mine, and they molded perfectly together. The heart monitor made a flat noise for a brief second, and Dean pulled back, his eyes wide with horror, which made me grin.

"Well, we now know what happens when we do that," I told him. He didn't look amused. I pulled on his shirt, and then wrapped an arm around his neck, my fingers in his hair, and placed my lips on his. He didn't resist me. He sat down on the edge of the bed as close as he could, and placed his hands on my hips. When he pulled away this time, he rested his forehead against mine, and smiled, as did I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Hesitates Chapter 7: Relationships Can Be Deadly**

"I am so glad I'm getting out of here today," I told the boys. Dean had one leg propped up on the bed, and was chowing down on a bacon cheeseburger.

"Yea, I'll bet. I hate hospitals," Dean replied in between bites. I smiled.

"Try laying in this bed, hooked up to all this machines, and not being able to turn over comfortably," I complained. Dean looked for the trash can, and spotted one over under the window. He crumpled the paper into a ball, and tossed it like a basketball player. It went straight in, and he raised his arms over his head.

"He shoots, he scores," I cheered, laughing. Sam sat down, and pulled his laptop into his lap, sighing.

Since I had been admitted in here, Sam had dragged all his research up here. As much as I loved not being alone, I felt bad they were cooped up here when there was a beach about five miles down the road.

"Why don't you guys go get some sun? Just because I have to suffer doesn't mean you two do," I told them. They looked at each other, and Dean shook his head.

"It wouldn't be any fun without our Energizer bunny around," he said.

"Nonsense, you guys could throw a football, go swimming, be normal guys for a day," I said enticingly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of us," Sam said, grinning, but not looking up from the screen. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just I don't want you two to think you have to stay here. The first half of our stay here was to hunt the demon; the second part was to have fun. Dean killed the demon, so now, you two at least, get to have fun," I said. Dean sat up, and kissed me on my hand.

"Tell you what, when you're able to, we'll have fun together, how's that?" he asked me, grinning. "In fact, tonight we'll go out tonight to a real restaurant, and celebrate a hospital release," he said, turning to face me, "and a job well done," he concluded. I chuckled, and he sat back down in the chair, propping his legs up on the bed and crossing his feet. He took out his pocket knife and blade sharpener, and started sharpening his blade.

"I hate to ask one of you boys, but I'm thirsty. Can someone please get me a DP before I die?" I asked, a small grin on my face. Sammy laughed, and stood up, stretching.

"I'll get it; I need to stretch my legs anyway," he said, digging in his pocket, walking out the door. I looked over at Dean, and he was still sharpening his blade. I pinched his hair, flirtingly, and he turned around, and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged, trying not to smile, and failing miserably.

"Flirting," I admitted. He smiled, and stood up to face me. He placed both arms on either side of the bed, and leaned in to kiss me. His lips found mine, and they moved in perfect synchronization together. I could feel the desire in his lips. When we parted, I found that it was hard to breathe. "I've been waiting for you to do that for hours now," I told him, stroking his face. His lips claimed mine once more, and this kiss lasted longer than the last. He laid down in the bed next to me, carefully avoiding all tubes and wires. I suddenly felt a sharp pain where I'd been stabbed. I released Dean, and gasped. His eyes grew wide, and he was instantly off the bed, pushing me back down to a laying position.

"Okay, back down, back down," he said, his hands gentle on my shoulders. I smirked, and laid back down. "I'm sorry," he said, as I grunted when he lifted the hem of my shirt to check on my stitches. It'd only been eight hours since the transfusion. He took a look, and breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at me. "It's okay, you're okay, they're not broken," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief, even though I could still feel the pain of the knife piercing my skin. He kissed my forehead, and stayed there for a minute, his warm breath on my skin. I could tell he was reluctant to sit back in the chair, but he sat back down anyway.

"Not the best way to end a kiss, I know," I said, finally.

"No, it's okay. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if its a good idea," he said. I looked at him, my brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure if I liked where he was headed.

"Didn't we agree that relationships were a bad idea in our line of work? And won't you be leaving soon?" he asked, uncertainty pouring out of his voice. I looked down as I grasped what he was trying to tell me.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said, not bothering to hide my disappointment. He took my hand, and held it tightly, and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Carmen, I care about you...more than you think," he said, but I had feeling he wasn't done.

"But?" I asked, spurring him on.

"But...it'd be dangerous for us to be in a relationship...with what we do, it wouldn't be smart," he said. "Sam and I are brothers, and they're always using that against us. If I had someone special, a girl like you, the demons and monsters would take full advantage, and I don't know what I'd do if I'd..." he cut himself off. I looked up at him; he had a pained expression on his face, and he wasn't looking directly at me.

"Dean, it's okay, I completely understand, really," I said, then shrugged. "And I care about you, too," I told him. He smiled, and squeezed my hand tightly before letting go. I couldn't help but realize how empty my hand felt without his in it. To get rid of the awkward silence in the room, I turned on the television, and "Wheel of Fortune" popped up on the screen. I grinned, and laid the remote on the bed. Dean looked at me after glancing at the screen.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I never understood the point of these gameshows, seriously," he said. I chuckled, and shrugged.

"Hospitals aren't exactly known for their high-quality channels," I said, unable to stifle a laugh.


End file.
